Un ange frappe à ma porte
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Slash HPDM avec lemon, trop court pour un résumé valable. Venez lire !


Je sais que j'ai plusieurs fics en route et que les chapitres se font attendre, mais cet OS me tenait vraiment à cœur et je voulais le finir.

Pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver dans les changements de dates, je les ai indiqués.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceci est un slash, ce qui implique une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe. Homophobes s'abstenir. S'il y en a, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Le rating M est mérité, il y a une relation explicite, prudes, ceci n'est pas pour vous.

Pour tous les autres, bienvenue et bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un ange frappe à ma porte**

-----8 décembre 2000-----

Harry se retourna dans son lit, les pensées complètement tournées vers ce jour, ce jour où toute sa vie son existence avaient basculées. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, pourtant cela faisait trois ans que c'était passé. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et referma les yeux, ressassant encore et encore ses souvenirs bien frais dans sa mémoire.

-----8 décembre 1997-----

_Un signe, une larme, un mot, une arme,_

Ce jour-là, c'était un huit décembre, de l'année 1997, pour être plus précis. Il devait être huit heures du soir. Comme d'habitude, il était dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis pour le dîner. L'atmosphère était tendue, la guerre intérieure à Poudlard entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait augmenté d'intensité, ça en devenait presque invivable.

Au milieu de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement, avec de temps en temps des regards pour ses élèves et quelques mots échangés avec ses voisins, Rogue et McGonagall. Ron s'empiffrait comme d'habitude, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, sa petite amie depuis peu.

Tout était habituel. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard d'un magnifique vert émeraude atteigne la table des Serpentard, ses yeux parvenant inéluctablement sur Drago Malefoy, qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'observer régulièrement au cours des repas. Était-ce une bonne habitude ou une mauvaise ? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait royalement. Toujours est-il que c'est à partir de ce moment précis, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux gris bleutés du vert et argent, que sa vie bascula.

Tout d'abord, il avait cru à une erreur de sa part, une hallucination qu'il aurait pu mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, bien qu'il n'en ait pas ingurgité la moindre goutte depuis des jours et des jours, mais le signe se fit plus insistant. Oui, Drago Malefoy lui faisait bien comprendre de sortir de la Grande Salle et tout de suite, et le tout avec la discrétion, la classe et la grâce qui caractérisaient tant le blond.

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sorti de la pièce, bientôt imité par le Prince de Serpentard, comme ses condisciples aimaient à le surnommer. Entendant le bruit de son pas derrière lui, le Gryffondor s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir, dissimulés de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune Malefoy le rejoignit et se planta devant lui, le visage toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude. Néanmoins, une chose clochait. Une larme. Une larme perlait au coin de l'œil orageux du Serpentard qui, très fier, fit tout pour la dissimuler. Cela n'empêcha pas la petite goutte salée de couler le long de sa joue, doucement, ralentissant sur les lèvres rosées du jeune homme, roulant sur le menton aristocratique avant de tomber sur la cape qui était serrée autour des épaules du sorcier, laissant une trace plus sombre.

-Bientôt, dit-il au Survivant.

Puis, sa main droite fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en sortit un petit paquet emballé avec soin. D'un geste légèrement tremblant, il le tendit au Gryffondor et le saisit après un court instant d'hésitation. Il retira l'emballage sur un coin afin de voir ce que c'était. Une arme. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était un poignard dont la garde était frappée aux armoiries des Malefoy, deux lettres entremêlées formaient les initiales de Drago sur la lame.

Puis, le jeune vert et argent retourna dans la Grande Salle sans un mot de plus ni un regard en arrière.

_Nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme._

Un peu confus, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir, bien conscient que le repas n'était pas encore fini, ils en étaient à peine au plat principal quand ils étaient sortis. Il posa le paquet sur son lit et se tourna vers la fenêtre, juste à côté de sa table de chevet. Il repéra rapidement l'étoile qu'il cherchait. Sirius. Tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, Harry avait pris l'habitude de se confier à son parrain par le biais de l'étoile qui portait le même nom que lui. L'étoile la plus brillante, en plus. Cela l'apaisait, il se sentait plus léger ensuite, soutenu.

Et là, même s'il n'avait pas encore l'intention de se coucher, il avait besoin de son soutien. Le dernier affrontement contre Voldemort était pour bientôt. Il se sentait, il le savait. Drago Malefoy le lui avait confirmé à l'instant même.

_Un vide, un mal, des roses qui se fanent,_

À cette époque, Harry ressentait toujours un grand vide dans son existence, celui habituellement occupé par une famille. Bien sûr, il considérait les Weasley comme sa propre famille, qui le considéraient comme un fils ou un frère, mais ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était une vraie famille. Des parents, mais il n'en avait plus. Des frères et sœurs, mais il n'en avait jamais eu, Voldemort n'ayant pas laissé le temps à James et Lily le temps de lui en donner. Une femme, mais il n'en aurait jamais vu qu'il était gay et doutait d'avoir le temps de se marier avant de mourir. Des enfants, mais il doutait qu'il vive suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir. Malgré tous ses amis et leurs efforts, il ressentait cette absence, ce vide.

La personne qui lui avait retiré sa famille, qui avait créé ce vide, c'était le Mal incarné, le Mal qu'il devait combattre et éradiqué, c'était sa mission, sa seule raison de vivre, pratiquement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait dormir en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué lui-même ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce soir, Drago Malefoy venait de l'aider, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

-----8 décembre 2000-----

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet de roses qui ornait son bureau. Les fleurs étaient presque fanées, mais il savait que le soir même, un autre bouquet de roses le remplacerait. Drago avait pris cette habitude. Un bouquet de roses dans leur chambre, régulièrement remplacé, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

-----8 décembre 1997-----

_Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre._

À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas véritablement Ginny et avait préféré rompre avec elle avant que leur histoire ne tourne à la catastrophe. Dans son cœur, quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place, une place grandissante, presque envahissante et aujourd'hui, trois ans plus tard, cette place ne cessait de grandir pour son plus grand plaisir.

Peu à peu, dans le cœur d'Harry, Drago Malefoy avait pris la place de Ginny Weasley. Le blond à la place de la rousse, le vicieux Serpentard contre la gentille Gryffondor. Tout les séparait, et pourtant ils avaient un point en commun. Ils avaient une grande place dans le cœur d'Harry. Ginny en tant que sœur adoptive, Drago en tant qu'amour.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

Harry n'oublierait jamais cette journée. Une journée capable de changer une vie du tout au tout.

Ce matin du huit décembre 1997, le changement commençait déjà à opérer. Ginny était venue lui rendre visite dans son dortoir, comme elle le faisait tous les matins, sauf le week-end où c'était grasse matinée pour tout le monde. Ron était parti faire un tour avec Hermione, Neville devait être avec Luna et Seamus et Dean jouaient aux cartes explosives dans un coin retiré de la salle commune afin de ne réveiller personne.

Ce matin-là, les cours commençaient plus tard que d'habitude pour tout le monde, et on profitait de ce temps libre supplémentaire. Harry, lui, avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre, à réfléchir.

Et il avait réfléchit. À tout et rien, à sa vie, ses études, ses amis, tout. Rien n'échappait à sa réflexion. Son cerveau avait tellement carburé pendant la petite heure de tranquillité qu'il avait eu qu'un mal de tête commençait à poindre quand le destin a décidé de tout changer.

Ce changement est venu sous la forme d'un simple coup frappé sur la porte de la chambre. Harry avait répondu et la porte s'était ouverte. Ginny était entrée calmement avec l'air sérieux de quelqu'un qui avait une nouvelle importante à annoncer et refermé la porte derrière elle le plus doucement possible.

Harry ne l'avait pas appelée "mon ange" quand elle était entrée et cela l'avait inquiétée.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées._

La rouquine était ressortie une heure plus tard en claquant la porte, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, des sanglots agitant ses épaules par spasmes. Harry ne sut pas exactement ce qui s'était passé ensuite, mais Ron avait déboulé dans le dortoir, l'air furieux qu'il ait causé tant de chagrin à sa sœur, et lui avait demandé des explications que Ginny avait été incapable de donner tant elle pleurait.

-C'est fini entre Ginny et moi, répondit calmement Harry, comme s'il parlait du temps.

Devant l'air ahuri du jeune Weasley, il développa un peu plus, expliquant qu'il avait bien réfléchi, tellement réfléchi qu'il récoltait un gros mal de crâne, que ça semblait être la meilleure solution et que ça faisait de toute façon un bon moment que leur couple battait de l'aile.

Le rouquin avait ensuite hoché la tête et était reparti, laissant son meilleur ami seul dans la chambre, sûrement pour aller réconforter sa sœur.

Finalement, Ginny ne lui avait pas annoncé la grande nouvelle. Tant pis.

_Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler._

Le brun s'était ensuite affalé sur son lit, sentant que sa journée commençait bizarrement, il la qualifierait même, sur le moment, de merdique.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait toqué à la porte. Après avoir lancé un "ouais" mou, il s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte pour voir qui venait le déranger maintenant. Et là, il s'était littéralement retrouvé sur le cul. Devant lui, attendant l'autorisation d'entrer dans son dortoir, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Parfaitement, le plus vicieux de tous les Serpentard se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans avoir été repéré. Les autres étaient sûrement trop occupés à consoler Ginny ou à savoir pourquoi elle pleurait tant ou encore s'en foutait comme de leur première chemise, mais ne faisaient pas plus attention à qui était présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Harry avant de murmurer plus pour lui même que pour le blond, le diable en personne.

-Je voudrais te parler, Potter.

Harry l'avait scruté, comme s'il pouvait lire ses intentions sur ses traits et dans ses yeux. En quelques sortes, c'était le cas. Il perçut une étrange lueur au fond des prunelles grises orageuses de Drago.

_Il y a toujours en moi l'autre attiré par le danger._

Il ne put qualifier cette lueur et cela ne le rassurait pas. Laisser entrer le plus Serpentard de l'école dans son dortoir avait un côté dangereux, même si le vert et argent était en minorité et en terrain ennemi. Pas plus tard que la veille au soir, une nouvelle altercation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait eu lieu, menée par Harry et Drago eux-mêmes.

Le rouge et or savait qu'il y avait un risque à le laisser entrer, mais en même temps il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce devait être important pour qu'il vienne chez les Gryffondor. Et puis, Harry avait toujours aimé le danger, et cette situation n'en manquait pas.

Harry attirait les ennuis et le danger, et dans le même temps il se sentait attiré par le danger. Harry et le danger étaient comme des aimants attirés l'un par l'autre, irrémédiablement.

_Un fil, une faille, l'amour… une paille,_

Harry invita le Serpentard à s'asseoir sur un lit alors qu'il faisait de même sur le sien. Drago pris place sur celui de Ron. Sûr et certain, ce dernier ferait une syncope s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Le blond parcourut la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur un vêtement oublié au sol, sur un livre ouvert, sur la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tombait doucement, silencieusement, recouvrant intégralement le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc encore parfait. Aucun élève n'était pour l'instant allé dans le parc.

Dans la chambre, tous les lits étaient défaits et le jeune Malefoy devina sans difficulté que le brun ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps. En effet, une heure plus tôt, il avait entendu des ronflements de la chambre avant que Ginny n'entre et ne le réveille.

Après avoir attentivement observé le désordre ambiant, les yeux gris de Drago se fixèrent sur un fil qui pendait du rideau du lit à baldaquin sur lequel il était installé.

Ce qu'il avait à dire au Gryffondor, à l'Élu était très difficile à dire. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il tentait de trouver le courage d'aller lui parler, mais maintenant qu'il était dans son dortoir, seul avec le jeune homme en question, toute trace de pseudo courage s'était évaporée. Décidément, le courage n'était pas la qualité première des Serpentard.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait peser sur lui un regard de plus en plus insistant, Drago sentait que son masque "impassible en toute circonstance" commençait à se fissurer. Une faille arrivait peu à peu, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

Le fil du rideau semblait franchement plus intéressant du point de vue de son visiteur inattendu, mais Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il était venu faire là, dans un dortoir de Gryffondor, maison que le blond détestait par dessus tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour te déplacer en personne, Malefoy ?

La question dite d'un ton neutre de la part du Gryffondor fit sursauter le dernier des Malefoy. Il quitta des yeux le fil rouge et se concentra sur le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Il rassembla autant de courage qu'il put, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, et se jeta dans la gueule du loup, car c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il avait.

-C'est que… Ce n'est pas très facile à dire… commença-t-il piteusement.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, on a le temps.

Harry s'installa encore plus confortablement sur son lit, redoutant quelque peu ce que le blond avait à lui dire.

-Tu… Tu sais qu'on dit que… Que la barrière entre la haine et l'amour est fine…

Harry, commençant à entrevoir où le blond voulait en venir hocha la tête afin de l'encourager à continuer.

-Eh bien… Cette barrière… Je l'ai franchie…

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, retenant son souffle.

-Avant je te haïssais…

Le vert et argent se leva du lit du cadet des Weasley, s'avança vers la porte et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

-Mais maintenant, j'en suis incapable.

Silencieusement, Harry se leva à son tour.

-Maintenant… Je t'aime… murmura Drago tellement bas qu'au début, Harry cru avoir rêvé.

-Je t'aime… répéta le blond à peine plus fort avant de s'avancer vers la porte, trouvant qu'il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé pour le restant de ses jours.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir et se morfondre dans son lit, Harry tendit le bras et saisit son poignet. Tirant légèrement dessus, il obligea le blond à lui faire face.

À peine le Serpentard fut-il tourné qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il savoura le doux baiser, oubliant tout, oubliant qu'il était un Serpentard, qu'il était chez les Gryffondor et qu'il embrassait le plus célèbre des jeunes sorciers. Il embrassait tout simplement celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Et ça lui suffisait de savoir cela. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Le brun interrompit le baiser, à court de souffle et prit le blond dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte. Alors que le rouge et or lui murmurait que lui aussi l'aimait et que, même en étant le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor de l'école il n'avait pas réussit à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour aller lui dire, les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur une photo. Le cadre était accroché au mur, entre le lit et la fenêtre. La photo moldue représentait un Harry souriant, allongé sur la plage, dormant au soleil, un chapeau de paille protégeant ses yeux de l'astre céleste et un brin de paille dans la bouche. Une magnifique image.

_J'me noie dans un verre d'eau, j'me sens mal dans ma peau,_

-----8 décembre 2000-----

Harry se redressa et s'assis dans le lit, trouvant Drago admirant cette photo. Le blond adorait cette photo de la plage. Il pouvait rester pendant des heures à la contempler. Le Drago de l'an 2000 avait beaucoup changé par rapport à celui de 1997. Trois ans. Trois ans que le blond platine était véritablement entré dans sa vie, n'ayant manifestement toujours aucune envie d'en sortir.

À l'époque, le Serpentard avait fait une grosse dépression dont il avait eu du mal à l'en sortir. Harry s'était battu pour lui remonter le moral, allant parfois jusqu'à se déguiser en clown et imiter ceux qui travaillaient dans les cirques moldus. Ou bien il lui racontait ses rêves plus que loufoques, dignes de Luna Lovegood, quand il ne demandait pas au blond de raconter les siens, encore plus drôles. Il lui avait ainsi arraché plusieurs sourires amusé et même une fois un fou rire. La première fois qu'il avait essayé, ce fameux 8 décembre. Après, c'était tout juste s'il lui arrachait un sourire.

-----8 décembre 1997-----

C'était le 8 décembre 1997 que Drago avait eu son premier fou rire. Ils étaient alors seuls tous les deux dans le couloir des cachots, attendant Rogue pour un cours de potions, exceptionnellement le premier de la journée, à 10h du matin. Blaise Zabini était ensuite arrivé et, voyant son meilleur ami rire ainsi avait commenté :

-Eh bah ! On ne te voit pas souvent comme ça, Drago. En fait, je paris que tu te relâche après avoir passé sept ans en élève sérieux. C'est sûr que sept ans de fous rires, ça se rattrape.

Drago l'avait regardé, cherchant à se calmer et laissant échapper encore quelques "hu", les yeux brillants et les joues rouges.

Puis Pansy était venue à son tour. D'abord surprise de voir un Gryffondor, Harry, seul avec deux Serpentard, Drago et Blaise, sans qu'il ne s'entretuent avait ensuite fait abstraction du rouge et or. Elle s'était approchée du blond, ignorant le noir qui était accessoirement son petit ami, et s'était plantée devant lui.

-Drago ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ris ?

Il la regarda avec un petit "hu" avant de repartir dans son fou rire, totalement incontrôlable. Pansy jeta un à Blaise un regard d'incompréhension mais ce dernier n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Mais à part ce fou rire mémorable, Drago n'était pas souvent d'humeur joyeuse, même s'il essayait très souvent de faire croire le contraire. Cette année là, il avait appris que son père, jusque là enfermé à Azkaban, avait fin par recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Cette nouvelle ajoutée au meurtre de sa mère l'avait anéanti.

Drago ne se faisait pas souvent confiance et ne cherchait qu'à faire plaisir aux autres. En fait, il ne vivait qu'à travers le regard des autres. Peu à peu, en trois ans Harry lui avait appris à se faire confiance, à reprendre goût à la vie. Et, depuis quelques mois, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, les fous rires se multipliaient, uniquement interrompus pour cause de douleurs aux abdos.

_Je ris, je cache le vrai derrière un masque, le soleil ne va jamais se lever !_

Les fous rires qu'Harry et Drago partageaient avaient le don de leur remonter le moral, et ce depuis le tout premier, ce fameux 8 décembre 1997. Des fois, on leur demandait pourquoi ils riaient, mais on ne faisait que déclencher une nouvelle vague de fou rire, tant chez le brun que chez le blond. Même les profs n'y comprenaient rien et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Dumbledore restait perplexe devant ces crises de rire.

Devant tout Poudlard, les deux jeunes hommes les plus convoités de tout Poudlard portaient un masque, qu'ils n'ôtaient que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ils devaient toujours paraître de bonne humeur. Cela aurait été bizarre de constater qu'Harry n'était pas si heureux que ça d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. En fait, ce qui minait ainsi sa bonne humeur était le nombre de mort que le Mage Noir avait causées avant de disparaître. Il se sentait coupable et même Drago n'arrivait pas à lui ôter cette idée saugrenue de l'esprit.

Pour les deux amoureux, l'avenir n'annonçait sombre. Tout d'abord, il y avait toutes leurs différences, la haine entre leurs familles et leurs maisons, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier tous les journalistes qui les harcèleraient jour et nuit s'ils le pouvaient. Ils se demandaient s'ils pourraient un jour vivre heureux. Même la réaction de leurs amis vis-à-vis de leur relation ne serait pas un point positif.

La journée de cours du 8 décembre se déroula sans problème, bien qu'Harry et Drago qui, comble de malchance avaient tous leurs cours en commun, essaient autant que possible d'éviter tout contact, que ce soit physique ou visuel.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

Après les cours, au milieu de l'après-midi, Harry était en train de se prélasser sur son lit, avec ses quatre camarades de dortoir. Au bout d'un cours moment, Ron sortit, annonçant qu'il allait voir sa sœur, qui devait être revenue de son dernier cours, celui de potion. Neville partit peu après afin d'aller se documenter à la bibliothèque sur une plante qu'il venait d'acquérir. Dean et Seamus, les seuls restant, essayèrent de cuisiner leur ami pour savoir pourquoi il avait cassé avec Ginny, mais il ne voulait rien dire, se contentant de contempler les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Finalement, devant son manque flagrant de conversation, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune afin de disputer des parties d'échecs version sorciers.

Quelques discrets coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses réflexions. Grommelant un peu, Harry se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la porte, il sut qui était là. L'apparence d'un ange, mais l'âme d'un démon. Et c'était son ange. Rien qu'à lui, depuis le matin même, juste après sa rupture avec Ginny.

Il ouvrit la porte après avoir inspiré un grand coup et fit un sourire en indiquant à Drago d'entrer dans son dortoir, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. La porte fut à peine fermée derrière eux, que le Serpentard se pencha vers lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru le vert et argent capable d'autant de douceur.

Le blond pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du brun, ses mains posées sur son dos afin de le coller contre lui. Il sentait les mains du Gryffondor caresser sa nuque, lui donnant quelques légers frissons de bien-être. Puis, il sentit le rouge et or prendre une initiative loin de lui déplaire. En effet, sa langue caressait ses lèvres afin de réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche. Avec un petit gémissement, Drago ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue jouer avec celle du jeune homme qu'il serrait entre ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait la bonne idée de regarder l'horloge.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées._

-Drago, il faut que tu te caches, fit Harry en fermant les rideaux autour de son lit. Dean et Seamus vont monter prendre des biscuits pour le goûter. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient ici.

En entendant des pas dans l'escalier de bois, le blond se décida à contrecœur de se séparer du brun et se cacha sur le lit à baldaquin de celui-ci. Juste à temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant passer deux Gryffondor surexcités à l'idée de prendre leur goûter.

-T'es encore là, Harry ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Non, rien, fit Dean en fourrageant dans un sac à dos.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu as cassé avec Ginny, ce matin ? Elle ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi.

Harry soupira et regarda ses deux amis avant de répondre :

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, merde ! Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que ça n'allait pas, et c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez lui demander.

-Bon, OK, on a compris, t'énerve pas, Harry ! fit Seamus en entraînant son meilleur ami vers la porte.

_Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler._

-Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers son lit, d'où le blond s'appelait.

-Oui, Drago ? répondit-il en le rejoignant sur la couette.

-C'est vrai que tu as quitté Ginny Weasley ce matin ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu vite ?

-De quoi ? demanda le Gryffondor sans comprendre où l'autre voulait aller.

-Ce matin, tu es avec elle, tu casses, je débarque et paf ! On est ensemble. Tu trouves pas que tu vas un peu vite ? demanda le blond d'un ton un peu nerveux.

Mine de rien, il y tenait à son Gryffondor. Et il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher, foi de Malefoy.

-Ça faisait un moment que ça n'allait pas avec Ginny, de toute façon. J'aurais pu casser hier, il y a deux jours ou encore demain.

En regardant son petit ami, il comprit que le vert et argent voulait en savoir un peu plus.

-Depuis un petit moment, elle me cachait quelque chose, alors qu'on se disait tout… Ou presque. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais à chaque fois elle m'envoyait paître. Comme hier soir, dans la Grande Salle. Je crois que tu t'en souviens, d'ailleurs.

Drago ne put réprimer un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres à ce souvenir. En effet, le jeune rouge et or s'était retrouvé avec le plat de fraise et celui de chantilly renversés sur la figure parce qu'une fois de plus, il avait demandé à Ginny ce qui n'allait pas, et pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

-Et puis, ce matin, elle arrive dans la chambre, toute contente, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier. J'en ai eu marre et j'ai craqué.

_Il y a toujours en moi l'autre attiré par le danger._

-Et finalement, elle t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Non, elle est partie sans me l'avoir dit. De toute façon, maintenant, je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise.

-Mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lui donner une seconde chance ?

-C'était déjà sa troisième chance, et puis ça n'aurait pas pu coller, de toute façon.

-Et pourquoi ça n'aurait pas collé ?

Drago lui posait des tas de questions, comme s'il cherchait à remettre Harry et Ginny ensemble, alors que lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitai, c'était rester avec Harry le plus longtemps possible. Il lui avait déjà fallu plusieurs mois pour rassembler suffisamment de courage, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le lâcher.

-Parce que moi, j'ai changé.

Drago eut un air surpris que le brun capta.

-Premièrement, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus comme une sœur que comme une petite amie… Deuxièmement, j'ai compris aussi que je préférais les garçons aux filles, que j'étais gay, quoi… Et troisièmement… Troisièmement que c'était toi que j'aimais…

Un bruit dans l'escalier les fit sursauter. Harry se rua vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand alors que Drago se dissimulait derrière le rideau. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Ginny redescendait les marches quatre à quatre, comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

Il se tourna vers Lavande qui était à quelques pas et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je sais pas, elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte il y a cinq minutes, elle a écouté et là, elle est partie en courant. Je crois qu'elle voulait te parler.

_Je n'suis pas si fort que ça._

-Mais putain de merde ! jura Harry en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

-Ginny nous a écoutés. Je ne sais pas si elle sais que c'est toi, mais elle a tout entendu.

Il marcha en rond dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers le jeune Malefoy.

-Prend ma cape d'invisibilité et retourne dans ta chambre sans te faire remarquer. Je vais aller la voir.

-Et après ? demanda le blond, souhaitant visiblement que le brun le rejoigne.

-Après, je viendrais jusqu'au dîner.

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, le Serpentard se saisit du tissu que son compagnon lui tendait et lui vola un baiser avant de disparaître.

Harry, après avoir partiellement ôté son sourire niais des lèvres se rua dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

-Parvati, t'as pas vu Ginny ?

-Si, elle est montée dans sa chambre. Mais, tu…

Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche de robe de sorcier, en sortit son balai miniaturisé, lui rendit sa taille normale, monta dessus et fila vers le dortoir des filles. Il arriva sans encombres devant la chambre de Ginny. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule, il entra doucement. Elle était allongée sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_Et la nuit je ne dors pas._

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre que Drago partageait avec quelques autres septième année de Serpentard. Fort heureusement, ils étaient absents.

-Mais comment as-tu…

Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il avait fait pour le rejoindre sans problèmes, mais une paire de douces lèvres l'interrompirent.

-Ça, c'est mon secret, répondit le rouge et or d'un ton mystérieux.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, assis sur le lit de Drago, la porte ayant été verrouillée et la pièce insonorisée, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de se faire surprendre par les autres Serpentard.

La main d'Harry trouva la nuque du Serpentard, lui arrachant un frisson. Il eut un sourire en constatant qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible du jeune homme, et décida d'en profiter un peu.

Drago, ayant horreur de rester inactif, laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse et dans le dos d'Harry, le caressant à travers les vêtements. Le Gryffondor sursauta légèrement en sentant deux mains froides passer sous sa chemise d'uniforme, mais se laissa rapidement aller sous la tendre caresse.

Alors que le baiser se faisait plus passionné, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier et que celle-ci gisait au sol, à côté de celle de Drago. Sa main gauche continuant de caresser les cheveux soyeux du blond, la droite parcourut le cou pâle du préfet de Serpentard et atteignit le col de la chemise dont elle déboutonna progressivement les boutons. Quand la chemise blanche fut ouverte, il desserra la cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard avant de l'enlever complètement et de la lancer au loin.

Ouvrant les pans de la chemise, Harry laissa ses mains parcourir le torse parfait de son vis-à-vis, s'attardant sur le deux boutons de chair qu'il s'évertua à faire durcir sous le plaisir et le désir. Alors que l'une de ses mains les titillait tour à tour, son autre main trouva le chemin du nombril qui s'avéra être un second point sensible du jeune Malefoy, si l'on en croyait les gémissement de plus en plus fort.

Mais ce dernier, dans un court éclair de lucidité constata qu'il était le seul torse nu et que son futur amant portait tous ses vêtements, hormis la robe de sorcier. Il décida alors d'y remédier. Appliquant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Potter, il le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit aux draps aussi vert que ses yeux. Le brun se laissa faire, ravit par autant d'initiative.

Drago, délaissant les lèvres rougies du Gryffondor parsema la mâchoire de ce dernier de baisers papillons avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Harry pencha la tête en arrière afin de lui laisser le champ libre et laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Le blond, après avoir laissé un suçon à la base du cou du jeune homme, déboutonna un premier bouton et alla couvrir de baiser chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte.

Bouton par bouton, il descendait. Son chemin s'arrêta un instant aux tétons d'Harry qu'il mordilla doucement afin de les durcir de plaisir. Sentant la respiration du brun s'accélérer, il reprit sa route, détachant un nouveau bouton, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Il découvrit ainsi le nombril et, avec sa langue, il y mima l'acte sexuel. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement, ses yeux se fermait sous le plaisir de plus en plus grand qu'il ressentait. Ses paupières refusaient de se soulever.

Après avoir ouvert un dernier bouton, Drago lui enleva la chemise et celle-ci se retrouva sur le lit de Blaise, voisin au sien. Il se redressa et contempla le jeune homme alangui sous lui, les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Il était vraiment magnifique ainsi.

Il s'allongea à ses côté et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, traçant un sillon humide jusqu'à son oreille, dont il lécha le lobe, provoquant un frisson de la part du Gryffondor. Alors qu'il revenait lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, sa main lui caressait la joue. Elle atteignit le cou du rouge et or quand Drago sentit les mains de celui-ci dans son dos, le caresser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La main coquine arriva rapidement à la barrière du pantalon. Le blond cessa le baiser et demanda d'un regard l'autorisation du brun d'aller plus loin. Il lui répondit d'un baiser plus ardent, augmentant le feu qui se consumait entre leurs reins.

Le vert et argent esquissa un léger sourire en sentant le renflement qui déformait le pantalon du Gryffondor. La respiration de ce dernier cessa brusquement avant de reprendre encore plus désordonnée quand il sentit un doigt le caresser sur toute sa longueur à travers le pantalon.

Avec un léger sourire, Drago ouvrit le pantalon devenu de trop le fit glisser sur les longues jambes de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et l'envoya par terre, où il fut rapidement retrouvé par le boxer. Harry était maintenant nu, complètement abandonné sur le lit, les yeux à peine ouverts. Sa respiration retrouvait peu à peu un rythme normal, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et frôla du doigt l'érection du jeune homme.

Harry sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus bruyante et devenir erratique alors que son cœur accélérait les battements. Les doigts de Drago lui faisaient voir des étoiles, il se sentait heureux, le plaisir déferlait en lui par vagues. Il sentait l'orgasme se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il finit par se libérer en un long râle dans la main du Serpentard.

Après avoir partiellement recouvré ses esprits, Harry retourna la situation en un coup de rein, bloquant Drago sous lui grâce à son poids. Au début, celui-ci protesta, détestant être dominé, mais les caresses sur son sexe eurent raison de lui. Pourtant, il avait encore son pantalon.

Tout en embrassant Drago et en le plaquant contre le matelas d'une main, Harry lui ôta les vêtements gênant sans regarder où ils avaient atterris. Ce n'est qu'une fois le jeune homme sous lui nu qu'il relâcha un peu la pression afin de l'admirer dans toute sa nudité. Il était fasciné par une telle beauté qui lui semblait irréelle.

Il eut un petit sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de sadique puis se baissa, s'arrêtant une fois que son visage fut devant le sexe tendu de son amant. Il souffla doucement dessus et eut un sourire satisfait en entendant le gémissement du blond. Au second souffle, il se tortilla afin d'avoir plus.

Puis, sans prévenir, Harry le pris entièrement en bouche, coupant le souffle du blond sous la surprise et la déferlante de plaisir. La respiration du Serpentard se fit alors plus difficile, plus irrégulière. Au début, sa langue se fit timide, le frôlant par endroits, puis plus insistante, plus pressante, et enfin il entama un mouvement de va et vient qui rapprocha de plus en plus Drago de l'extase.

Le blond eut un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit un doigt du brun titiller son anus avant de le pénétrer. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, Harry n'ayant pas arrêté ses douces attentions sur son sexe vibrant. Un second doigt coquin arriva et Harry fit quelques mouvements en ciseau. Un troisième doigt vint achever la préparation avec quelques mouvements de va et vient, au même rythme que la bouche d'Harry sur la verge du vert et argent.

Quand il sentit l'orgasme du blond se rapprocher, il accéléra ses mouvements et le blond se libéra par saccades dans sa bouche avec un petit cri de plaisir.

Le rouge et or profita du fait que Drago récupérait de son orgasme pour retirer ses doigts, mais il lui arracha quand même un grognement de protestation. Avec un sourire lubrique, il se plaça au dessus du blond et l'embrassa.

Drago replia les jambes et Harry commença doucement à le pénétrer, s'arrêtant par moments afin que le blond s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Il savait qu'il était le premier à le pénétrer, Drago ayant toujours détesté être dominé. Il était très heureux d'être le premier à le faire. Lorsque le vert et argent donna un coup de rein, Harry entama ses profonds mouvements, leur arrachant nombre de gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Le Serpentard, désireux de mieux sentir le Gryffondor en lui noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Dès lors, le brun toucha sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, multipliant les étoiles que Drago voyait devant ses yeux.

Sentant la délivrance proche, Harry posa sa main sur le sexe toujours tendu de Drago et le caressa au même rythme que ses mouvements en lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de donner un dernier coup de rein, leur permettant d'accéder à l'extase. L'orgasme les faucha au même moment, ils se libérèrent en un cri, mêlant leur prénom.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de se retirer avant de s'écrouler, épuisé, sur le blond. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras avec un soupir de bien-être. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil leur indiqua qu'ils avaient le temps de dormir un peu. Harry se pelotonna contre son amant, la tête sur son torse, Drago le serrant contre lui, humant ses cheveux. Ils dormirent paisiblement sous la couverture que Drago avait eu la présence d'esprit de rabattre sur eux.

_Tous ces rêves… ! ça ne m'aide pas…_

Ils furent réveillés par un cri qu'Harry poussa après un cauchemar. Drago, inquiet, le serra contre lui, caressant son dos afin de l'aider à se calmer. Il avait vu Voldemort, comme toujours, à travers son nombreux mauvais souvenirs. Avec la pierre philosophale, avec le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, au cimetière, ordonnant de tuer Cédric, au Ministère, se battant en duel contre Voldemort, ainsi que quelques autres apparitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui étaient apparues dans des rêves.

Le baiser que Drago déposa sur sa nuque, à la base des cheveux acheva de le calmer et il se rendormit peu à peu dans les bras de son amant.

_Un enfant frappe à ma porte et laisse entrer la lumière._

-----8 décembre 2000-----

Trois ans après ce jour qui avait changé toute sa vie, trois ans plus tard, jour pour jour, Drago et Harry dormaient encore dans leur lit, en cette fin de matinée du 8 décembre 2000. Rien ne venait les déranger, leurs amis avaient rapidement appris qu'ils voulaient rester seuls le 8 décembre, chaque année. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Néanmoins, un coup frappé à la porte, suivi d'un coup de sonnette insistant, ils se réveillèrent en grommelant. Harry saisit son peignoir vert émeraude et s'en couvrit pour aller ouvrir. Si quelqu'un venait les déranger en ce jour si particulier pour eux, c'est que c'était important. Il le sentait.

En entendant l'exclamation étouffée de son amant, Drago enfila son peignoir d'un blanc argenté et alla à son tour dans le vestibule, encore à moitié endormi. Ce qu'il vit provoqua battement de son cœur plus fort que les autres. Il était sous le choc.

Devant leur porte, à onze heures du matin, ce tenait un gamin d'environ deux ans et demi, un doudou dans sa petite main dont il suçait le pouce, une enveloppe dans l'autre. Avec un sourire, il la tendit au brun. Harry étouffa un second cri quand le petit garçon leva la tête vers lui.

_Il a mes yeux et mon cœur, et derrière lui… c'est l'enfer !_

Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui et que son propre père. Non, c'était impossible. Absolument impossible.

En tremblant, il saisit l'enveloppe et alla au salon pour lire la lettre pendant que Drago faisait entrer le gamin apparemment seul. Le blond allait refermer la porte quand il vit une ombre sortir de derrière un buisson de leur jardin, le regarder et transplaner, disparaissant définitivement de son champ de vision.

Haussant les épaules, il rejoignit Harry et le petit garçon dans le salon. Il donna un verre de jus d'orange à ce dernier et attendit en regardant son amant. Il tremblait. Le brun ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler en décachetant l'enveloppe. L'écriture lui semblait familière, mais il n'en était pas sûr, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus, ça faisait tellement longtemps… Finalement, il réussit à en sortir une feuille qu'il déplia.

_Harry,_

_J'ai une nouvelle très importante à t'annoncer, mais comme je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je vais aller droit au but. Avant tout, assied-toi. Ça y est ? Tu es assis ? Bien._

_Le petit garçon qui t'a donné cette lettre s'appelle Rupert. Et c'est ton fils. Notre fils. Il a deux ans et demi, il est né le 25 juin 1998, à Londres._

_C'est la grande nouvelle que je voulais t'annoncer le 8 décembre, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps._

_Il a été élevé chez grands-parents (mes parents), au Terrier avec moi, il a été heureux. Seule une question le taraudait, il n'arrêtait pas de la poser : "c'est qui papa ?", nous ne lui avons pas encore répondu, c'est à toi de le faire._

_Il vivra désormais avec toi une semaine sur deux. L'autre semaine, il ira au Terrier jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'accueillir chez moi, dans ma nouvelle maison. Il sera attendu à 15h, dimanche prochain._

_Ginny._

_P.S. : je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant, on avait tous perdu ta trace._

Les mains d'Harry se mirent à trembler tellement fort qu'il en lâcha la lettre, sa respiration s'accéléra et les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Drago se pencha et prit la lettre afin de voir ce qui perturbait tant Harry. Une fois qu'il l'eut rapidement parcourue, il comprit la réaction de son amant. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, essuya les larmes de l'ancien Gryffondor et tenta de le calmer en lui caressant tendrement le dos et en lui susurrant des mots doux. Le petit garçon, Rupert, les regardait sans comprendre.

Finalement, Drago se leva et annonça qu'il allait dans la chambre d'ami, celle juste à côté de leur chambre. Harry se moucha une dernière fois et se tourna vers le petit garçon.

-Rupert ?

Il le regarda et alla timidement se blottir entre ses bras.

-C'est qui papa ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago entendit des rires monter du salon, puis des pas précipités dans l'escalier avant que le petit garçon n'entre dans la chambre d'ami, qui serait désormais la sienne.

Le blond le détailla rapidement. Yeux verts d'Harry, caractéristique des Potter. Cheveux roux, caractéristique des Weasley. Cheveux en bataille, comme son père. Tâches de rousseur, comme sa mère. Ce mélange faisait vraiment un petit garçon très mignon.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

-----8 décembre 2001-----

Cela faisait un an que Rupert était entré dans la vie d'Harry, et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de faire face aux Weasley. Il se contentait de déposer Rupert dans le jardin du Terrier avant de repartir une fois que le petit garçon était entré dans la maison.

Le dimanche matin, Harry et Drago paressaient encore au lit, mais Rupert était bien réveillé. Il se leva, frappa à la porte et attendit la réponse de son père. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible du lit et sauta dessus, éveillant immanquablement les deux dormeurs.

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur Harry qui, décidément, aurait bien du mal à s'y faire.

-Bonjour, mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

Le petit rouquin hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le blond.

-Drago ! cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

L'ancien Serpentard en eut le souffle coupé, mais répondit à l'étreinte du "petit ange".

L'après-midi même, ils devaient aller au Terrier, où Rupert resterait une semaine avant de revenir.

Drago avait finalement réussit à convaincre Harry de parler avec les Weasley au lieu de fuir comme d'habitude. Il allait l'accompagner pour lui donner du courage. Harry redoutait ce moment, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait plus parlé avec ses amis, qu'il les avait fuit.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont gâchées_

Le trajet se fit en voiture. Elle avait été modifiée par Drago pour pouvoir voler et être invisible. Ainsi, il pouvait appuyer sur le champignon sans risques, ce qu'il adorait faire. À l'arrière, Rupert dormait.

Harry, lui, se torturait l'esprit. Comment allaient réagir ses anciens amis ? Quatre ans plus tôt, après avoir vaincu Voldemort en un duel secret le 8 décembre 1997 au soir, il avait fuit ses amis. En effet, les Mangemorts étaient encore là, en liberté et, après la défaite de leur Maître, ils n'avaient pas hésité à capturer des Moldus et à les torturer avant de les tuer devant Harry. Avant qu'Harry ne réussisse à se libérer, ils lui avaient dit :

-Fais bien attention à tes amis si tu ne veux pas qu'ils subissent le même sort…

Et, dès son retour, il avait fuit ses amis et rejoint Drago dans sa chambre de préfet. Durant le reste de l'année scolaire, il avait été plus proche des Serpentard de son année que des Gryffondor. À la fin, les rouge et or ne cherchaient même plus à lui parler.

Le jour de la remise des diplômes, dès qu'ils avaient pu partir, juste avant le buffet, Harry et Drago s'étaient éclipsés dans une maison discrète qu'ils avaient achetée lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les seules visites qu'ils y avaient reçues étaient quelques Serpentard.

Les Mangemorts avaient finalement tous été capturés et enfermés à Azkaban avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, mais Harry n'avait pas pour autant repris contact avec ses anciens amis.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…_

-Harry ! s'exclama Molly en sortant du Terrier.

Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, comme si quatre ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vu. Arthur vient lui serrer la main, rapidement imité par ses six fils. Ginny arriva à son tour et lui fit la bise avant de lui présenter son mari depuis deux ans, Seamus Finnigan. Harry fut accueilli comme s'il ne les avait jamais fuit, les quatre ans avaient été balayés.

Lorsqu'il fut descendu de la voiture, Rupert courut vers les rouquins et leur fit un câlin avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Harry.

Drago fut accueillit chaleureusement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été à Serpentard, comme s'il n'avait jamais été l'ennemi des Weasley.

L'après-midi se déroula rapidement, entre les conversations sur les trois ans, ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais jamais un reproche ne fut fait à Harry et Drago ne récolta aucun regard chargé de mépris ou de haine, juste des sourires sincères.

Et c'est heureuse que Molly invita Ginny, Seamus, Harry et Drago à venir déjeuner au Terrier tous les dimanches avec Rupert. Ils acceptèrent cette invitation avec joie.

Harry se dit que finalement, pour lui, le 8 décembre était synonyme de bonheur.

_-----fin-----_

Et voilà, c'était mon dernier OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous avez des commentaires, des questions, des remarques ou autres, je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Bisous à toutes (tous ?) !

lilly.malefoy


End file.
